


Story of Raevyniia

by KyleeAnn1996



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Clones, Dantooine, Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Characters, Jedi, Original Character(s), Republic Trooper - Freeform, Soldiers, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleeAnn1996/pseuds/KyleeAnn1996
Summary: The Separatist Threat is real. The attack at Theed Palace on Naboo was just the beginning of the war that would soon spread throughout the Galaxy. They soon take control of several planets including Dantooine, which was the home to Raevyniia Valeneous. What she doesn't know, is that she will become involved in this war and it will come at a cost...
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Raevyniia’s life started off as ordinary as any other child. She had a father, a mother, an older brother, and a sister who lived on Dantooine with her. Dantooine was a peaceful planet full of vegetation, animals, and historic sites that had once stood in the Old Republic Era. Raevyniia had sat at the window inside the beautiful house that her family shared and she watched as the green blades of grass swayed around from the calm breeze and she had wondered how far the green prairie had stretched. She was lost in her thoughts and after a drop of rain fell on the blade of grass she was watching, two hands landed on her small shoulders. She quickly looked up and seen her father, Zokim, standing over her. His long and silky brown hair slid over his shoulders as he looked down at her and his lips had stretched into a smile at the sight of his daughter staring up at him with her bright emerald green eyes.

“Hello, little ‘Niia,” he said as he bent further down to kiss the top of her head. Raevyniia slid off the stool and jumped into his arms as best as she could and he lifted her up and held her close. Moments later, her mother, Retha had entered the family room with a folded blanket draped over her arm.

“You finally got her to leave that window? She’s been sitting there for over an hour,” Retha smiled as she unfolded the blanket and draped it around Raevyniia.

“She’s been doing that a lot lately. What can be going through that beautiful mind of yours, little one?” Zokim smiled as he messed up the bright red hair that covered her small head resulting in a giggle from his daughter.

“I was imagining how far the fields stretched and what’s on the other side of the hills...” Raevyniia replied while looking back out the window.

"Well, there are lakes and streams, a few ancient temples, some farms like ours, and that’s really it.”

“Ancient Temples like those that were in your stories?” Raevyniia asked him. Zokim nodded and sat next to her while rubbing her back.

“Maybe tomorrow we can go see one of them. There is one not too far from here. It’s a very beautiful place filled with history that you just might love,” he smiled.

Raevyniia looked at him more excited than ever. Since she was old enough to walk and talk, she had dreamt of adventuring in the temples that her story books would depict and was certain that she would someday be an archeologist. As the cloud-covered sun began to slowly drop behind the hills, Raevyniia had become silent as the light disappeared. Even though there were lights on inside their house, she had been afraid of the darkness from outside. She feared that there were monsters that would get inside the house and kill her family but her older brother Dacryn was quick to act when she would get scared and would comfort her in any way that he could.

Raevyniia slid off her stool and quickly closed the curtains and met her family in the kitchen while they were cooking. “What’s for dinner?” she asked.

“Chef surprise, “ Zokim smiled at her. Raevyniia rolled her eyes and the three set the dinner table. As soon as they were finished cooking and dishing up their plates, a knock was heard and Retha excused herself to get the door. Raevyniia looked around the corner and saw a hooded figure standing at the door in the darkness and instantly hid behind Dacaryn. Moments later, Retha came back in and was completely dazed.

“Mommy?” Esirah looked at her with concern.

No response.

“Retha, what is it?” Zokim asked.

“My brother... is ... gone...” Retha said quietly. Zokim walked up to her and held onto her arms gently and felt her trembling beneath his hands. Raevyniia walked up to them and put her hand on her mother’s hip and looked up at her.

Zokim pulled Retha against his body and held her while she cried heavily against his chest and Raevyniia held onto her mother’s leg and she could feel her pain, her anger, everything. Raevyniia had never felt such emotions before and it almost scared her but she was more focused on the wellbeing of her devastated mother.

“How did Uncle Veric die?” Dacaryn asked.

Retha ignored his question and she walked off to her room and shut the door behind her.

“Will Mommy be okay?” Raevyniia asked while tugging at her father’s tunic. He picked her up in his arms while Dacaryn and Esirah held onto him and each one was waiting for his response.

“Uncle Veric and your Mother were really close when they were growing up. She’s going to hurt for a while, unfortunately,” Zokim said. Raevyniia wiggled out of his arms and ran into the other room and came back shortly with her arms completely full of bandages.

“Will this take the pain away, Daddy?” Raevyniia asked. Zokim let out a chuckle and nodded, “It might just help, ‘Niia.”

Raevyniia, Esirah, and Dacaryn walked to their parents bedroom and slowly opened the door to find Retha sitting on the edge of the bed with her back facing towards them. Raevyniia dropped all the bandages on the floor except for one and climbed up on the tall bed with the help from her brother and sister and she tugged on her mother’s arm and once she turned around, Raevyniia wrapped her arm very messily and loosely then stood back with her hands on her hips feeling completely proud of her bandaging job.

“What’s this about, ‘Niia?” Retha asked with a scratchy voice.

“Daddy said you were going to be hurting for a while so I wanted to help you by taking the pain away...”

Retha turned completely around and gestured for the other two to join them on the bed and they did so. She wrapped her arms around the two oldest and Raevyniia sat on her lap and a smile formed on her face.

“Thank you. All of you. I don’t know what I would do without you angels,” she smiled as she kissed each one on the forehead. She then looked at the bandages and looked at Raevyniia with a smile. “I’m going to have to teach you on bandaging something. Maybe your varactyl plush? You told me it has a rip in its tail.”

“I took care of it,” Raevyniia nodded.

“ ... Eating a sticky treat and putting it on the tear wasn’t taking care of it...” Dacaryn teased.

Raevyniia stuck her tongue out at him and a battle of who could stick their tongues out further had begun between her and Dacaryn.

“Children, that’s enough,” Retha laughed. “The more you fight, the more chores you two will have to do.”

“But...” Raevyniia rejected.

“No “buts”, Raevyniia,” Retha smiled as she tapped the bottom of her chin. Raevyniia didn’t argue any further and instead laid her head down on her mother’s lap. She felt her mother gently comb through her hair while humming a melody quietly and Raevyniia’s eyes began to grow heavy.

“I love you all very much,” Retha smiled.

“We love you more, mommy,” Raevyniia smiled as she watched as her brother and sister started to fall asleep. Within a few minutes, Raevyniia was last to fall asleep.

The next morning, the bright sun crept up from behind the vast hills surrounding Raevyniia’s small house and peered into the window into her closed eyes. She slowly opened them and noticed that she was laying against her older brother while he soundlessly slept as well as Esirah. Raevyniia let go of him and noticed that her mother wasn’t on the bed with them. She carefully avoided waking up her sleeping brother and sister and climbed off the tall bed then are her way into the kitchen to find her father slumped over the dining room table with his head in his palms and elbows planted firmly on the surface of the table.

Raevyniia walked up to him and pulled on his shirt and once he looked at her, his eyes were emotionless and cold. She was almost afraid of him. He was normally bright and cheery when she would meet him in the early hours of the day. At that moment, she knew something was wrong.

“Where’s mommy?” Raevyniia asked. Zokim looked away from her and his long brunette hair covered his face while he remained silent. She pulled at his shirt once again and hard enough for his arms to drop and when he turned his body to her, he picked her up in his arms and sat her on his knee and let out a long and deep sigh.

“Mommy left and won’t be back for a while, Raevyniia. Before she left, she wanted me to tell you, Dacaryn, and Esirah that she loves you very, very much and that she will be back soon,” Zokim told her. Raevyniia didn’t understand why she had left but by the look on Zokim’s face, it wasn’t for a good reason.

As soon as Dacaryn and Esirah woke up, Zokim had given them the news and they understood the situation. Raevyniia seen the complete loss on their faces and it mirrored the same expressions that she had seen on her father’s face. She was still confused but the emotions that her family shared had rubbed off on her and she became as lost as they were.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months and Raevyniia sat at the window watching for her mother to come walking up over the hill but she never did. Zokim walked up and sat next to her and looked out the window next to her.

“She’s never coming back... is she?” Raevyniia asked.

“She had a lot to take care of with her family after the death of Uncle Veric... It will take some time, love,” he replied while taking her hand in his. Raevyniia looked down at their hands and her emotions took hold of her and began to cry heavily.

Later that day, Zokim had left to gather supplies for the family and Raevyniia was alone with Dacryn and Esirah. She sat at the window once more and Dacaryn walked up behind her and held onto her shoulders gently.

“I want mommy,” Raevyniia sadly said.

“So do I “Niia. But she will come back to us, I promise. Now, come here.” Dacaryn said as he pulled her into his arms to hug her, Raevyniia held onto him tightly. He pressed his hand on the back of her head and at that moment, the door opened and the children jumped hoping it was their mother returning but it wasn’t. It was Zokim and a pale green Twi’lek. From what she looked like, she was a slave covered in ragged clothes and was covered with scars and bruises.

“Kids, this is Akaara. She will be staying here for a while to help take care of the household while I’m at work. I want you to treat her with all the respect and be extra nice to her. She has been through a lot just like us,” Zokim said as he showed her around the house.

“Father is speaking a really weird language,” Esirah said to Raevyniia and Dacaryn.

“Mother used to speak the same language at times. I think I remember her saying that it was what the Twi’lek race spoke called Ryl,” Dacaryn told them.

“It’s a pretty language,” Raevyniia said as she looked at Akaara from inside the family room.

After a while, Zokim and Akaara came back and sat on the couch and Raevyniia looked at him oddly. “Akaara will help out with the chores around here as well as the education for you three,” Zokim said.

“How? We can’t even understand what she says,” Raevyniia stated.

“She will teach you Ryl, ‘Niia. It’s a beautiful language and is really simple to learn. You will begin speaking it tomorrow morning.” Zokim replied to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raevyniia adventures to the Jedi Enclave with her father and something happens that will never be forgotten...

Raevyniia had grown to the age of six and the thought of her mother being out in the galaxy alone had haunted her for four years but she hadn’t shown it. Akaara had helped her clear her mind from the thoughts by teaching her the language of the Twi’lek and that was enough to keep her mind busy. Raevyniia was a fast learner when it came to new languages since she had a very big interest in all the species across the galaxy. When their language lessons were done, Zokim had walked into the room and leaned against the doorway while looking at Raevyniia while she stacked up her papers with the Twi’lek dictionary written on them.

“Do you want to go see a temple, ‘Niia?” Zokim asked. 

“It has taken you four years to finally ask me to go to a temple?” Raevyniia asked as she set the papers on the desk in her room. 

“I never had the time, Raevyniia. With taking care of the household and,” he paused. “And your mother.”

“I know, Papa. I’m still dealing with it too. But yes, I would really love to go explore one of the temples!” She smiled. Zokim smiled brightly and as soon as Raevyniia slid her shoes on, they were out the door. She dreamed of walking through the vast fields of Dantooine for ages and to finally do it, it was the best feeling. 

“I am really surprised you hadn’t already adventured out here,” Zokim said as he nudged her. 

“I was too scared to go alone. Especially when I had no idea about the directions back home,” she laughed. 

When they passed over a hill, Raevyniia froze in her tracks once she saw one of the oldest temples on the planet. Zokim held her shoulder and pulled her to his hip and smiled down at her. She looked at the ruins down the hill and only half of the temple had been standing. Raevyniia and her father walked down the hill and as soon as they entered the temple, she slid her hand against the cold stone that had connected the hallway to the rest of the structure. She breathed in the musky smell and felt the chilling air of the atmosphere from inside and it hadn’t been anything that she dreamt it was.  As they made their way up the stairs to the main room, Raevyniia had spotted a metallic object covered in dust from millennials ago and when she picked it up, it was a small metal ball. 

“What do you have there, ‘Niia?” Zokim asked.

“It’s a damaged metal ball,” she said as she gently handed it to him. By how his eyes lit up, it had been something of great importance to him. 

“It’s really rusted but it can be worked on. How about we clean it when we get back?”

Raevyniia smiled and walked deeper into the temple and within minutes, they came to the center of the temple. She looked at the fallen beams and vegetation covered mounds of stone and her face grew saddened.

“You know what, ‘Niia, I think I know what this place is,” Zokim said walking up behind her. Raevyniia turns around and looked at him with curiosity.

“This might have been the Jedi Enclave,” Zokim smiled. 

“How do you know?” Raevyniia asked him. 

“I have a very old book in my study that tells about the history of Dantooine. It had maps in it and from how this place looks, this used to be the Jedi Enclave. It’s well over four thousand years old. This ball you found may have something extremely valuable inside it!” Zokim said as he hugged her tightly.

“We should do some more searching then!” Raevyniia exclaimed. As they searched the ruins more, Raevyniia had spotted another shiny object in the corner of her eye that the sun reflected off of through a small hole in the ceiling. She walked over to it and it appeared to be another small metal ball with buttons on the top. She pulled it out from under the fallen stone and examined it. “Hey Papa! I found another one!” 

Zokim raised up from doing his own excavating and as he was making his way over and as he stood next to her, he had seen the ball in her hands. 

“I can’t believe it...” He said with a smile as he took it in his hand. 

“What is it?” Raevyniia asked.

“It’s a very old grenade, ‘Niia. Hasn’t even been detonated yet. With how old it is, I doubt it could be detonated but I don’t want to find out. Put it back and we will go deeper into the temple. How does that sound?” he asked. Raevyniia nodded and set the grenade down away from foot traffic and continued on with Zokim. 

They walked further down the deteriorating hallways and come across a sealed door covered in vines and more debris. Zokim looked at Raevyniia with a smile and suddenly, the rocks started to elevate into the air. Raevyniia’s eyes widened and she watched with amazement. She had seen her father do it when she was a baby but it had always amazed her with how strong he was. 

As he gently set the large rocks away from the door, he opened the door and they both walked in. The Blba trees that had once been in the room were now gone and replaced with different trees that grew through the ceiling. The vines and moss had covered a majority of the walls and the tile floor was cracked and chipped away. Raevyniia took in a deep breath and felt as if all her worries had been vanquished. Zokim put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? You can get lost in this room and be at total peace. I have been in a room like this one many years ago, before you were born, and I just couldn’t pull myself away from it. I had hid in the room for hours just to relax my mind. There is a power here that takes hold of you and... it’s peaceful,” Zokim said as he took in a deep breath. 

“Can I stay here for a bit, Papa?” Raevyniia asked. 

“Of course you can. Do you know the way out?” 

Raevyniia nodded and Zokim smiled at her then gave her a hug and kiss and walked away but stopped at the door to look at her, “Be home before sunset, ‘Niia. And don’t hurt yourself with your climbing.”

“You can trust me,” she smiled. Zokim walked out of the room and left Raevyniia alone to relax. She walked around the two large trees and ran her hand across the bark and felt a cold presence around her. She pulled away from the tree and the feeling kept following her. She heard a deep whisper but couldn’t understand it then suddenly, she heard a buzzing. She followed the sound ringing through her ears and as she walked through the temple, it got louder and louder as she got closer to the outside.

When she stepped out of the temple, the buzzing became slightly louder which made her think that she should find the source and shut it off. So she did. She walked through the prairies while using the buzzing as her guide and it got even louder. She covered her ears but it echoed through her head. She became frustrated and started to run to the sound then suddenly, once she reached a cliff overlooking the lakes, the annoying buzzing stopped. Now, it was just a calming hum. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound and directed her attention to her feet. She opened her eyes and saw a crystal. 

She knelt down and picked it up and the sound had stopped. She closed her eyes again and held the crystal in her hand and she could hear a calming voice in her head. Raevyniia couldn’t understand it but the voice was enough to give her a sense of peace. She reopened her eyes again and saw a faint shadow flying through the sky and as it got closer, it was a very odd shaped ship. It flew over her and more ships began to follow it then suddenly, the ground shook and an explosion was heard. Raevyniia had thought it was a rock falling on the grenade in the temple so she started to return to the temple. As she approached the entrance, she felt a very dark presence nearby. Something that made her entire body go cold again, just like in the Council Room of the enclave. She stopped in her path and looked over to her left to see a very tall and cloaked figure standing up on one of the hills. As she looked at them, her body trembled more than the ground did when the explosion went off. She tried to pull her attention away but it kept pulling her back. 

“Raevyniia... Valeneous...” they whispered, “Come... to... me...” The whisper was deep and slow and sounded as if they said her name right in her ear. She gripped the crystal in her hand tighter and broke free from the figure and ran into the temple. More explosions were heard and Raevyniia knew it wasn’t the grenade that she put back. It was something else. Something bad. She returned back into the Council Room and hid behind the large tree and watched the doorway. The explosions repeated over and over, which caused a panic within her.

“Papa! Papa!!” she screamed as loud as she could. The explosions suddenly stopped and she felt something coming towards her. She watched the entrance more while tears fell down her cheeks then she froze as a cloaked figure walked into the room. It was different than the one that she had already seen and she couldn’t feel the darkness that this one was emitting.

“Come out, child,” the figure said. The voice was that of a woman’s and it was soft and calm. “I won’t hurt you.”

Raevyniia remained behind the tree as she watched the woman walk around the room. She removed her hood and she had horn-like things on her head as well as weird tentacles draping over her shoulders down to her hips. Her skin was red and white and her weird horns and tentacles were painted with blue markings. 

“You can trust me, chid,” she spoke out. 

Raevyniia came out from behind the tree and looked at the woman with fear. The woman smiled and knelt down on her knees as Raevyniia approached her. Raevyniia could tell that she was not a threat to her by how her facial expressions and eye language were.

“Who are you? Where is Papa?” Raevyniia asked. 

“My name is Shaak Ti. I am here to help you,” Shaak Ti said. 

“Where is Papa?!” Raevyniia yelled with tears in her eyes. 

“I can’t explain right now, child. But he wants you to come with me.”

Raevyniia was still very cautious with her but she nodded and took Shaak Ti’s hand. Shaak Ti walked Raevyniia out of the temple and seen large plumes of black smoke in the air and the smell filled her nose. “What happened?” Raevyniia asked. Shaak Ti didn’t respond to her. Raevyniia thought it would be best if she would remain silent so she did. While they walked further away from her home and the temple, Raevyniia began to get worried. She wanted her father, her brother, and her sister with her. She wanted to know if they were alright but Shaak Ti wouldn’t tell her anything which made it worse. 

They got to a ship and got on then it started to lift off into the air. Raevyniia looked out the window and instantly regretted it. She felt even more terrified than before due to having a strong fear of heights. Shaak Ti sat down and Raevyniia soon joined her and she stayed silent as they left Dantooine.

“What’s your name?” Shaak Ti asked. 

“Raevyniia Valeneous. My Papa calls me ‘Niia,” she replied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Raevyniia Valeneous,” Shaak Ti smiled. Raevyniia nodded and looked at her hand with the crystal in it. Shaak Ti held her hand and Raevyniia opened it to show her the crystal. “It’s very beautiful. Did you find it at that Temple?” she asked.

“Yes... It was calling out to me, I think. I followed the buzzing and found it in the ground. It made me feel happy but... someone was there with me and they made me feel scared and cold...” Shaak Ti looked at her with great concern.

“Did they say anything to you?” she asked. 

“He said my name... and wanted me to come to him. His voice was deep and quiet. He was far away when he said it and it sounded like he was right next to me... After that, things started to go bad...” Raevyniia looked down. 

“I believe you. And because I believe you, I need to talk to my superiors about it. This is a very serious matter that needs to be taken care of.”

Raevyniia closed her hand back up and leaned up against Shaak Ti and closed her eyes. Shaak Ti adjusted her arm and wrapped it around Raevyniia to calm her down. An hour had passed since they had left Dantooine and Shaak Ti had woken Raevyniia up from her sleep to show her the planet they had just arrived on.

“Look out the window, Raevyniia,” Shaak Ti told her, “and welcome to Coruscant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really a super talented writer but it's a start! Let me know what you think! May the Force be with you all!


End file.
